¡¿Muertos?
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo se disfrazaron y salieron a pedir dulces el dia de Halloween, pero lo que no se imaginaban era que iban a terminar en una casa embrujada... siniestra situación, sustos mortales y lucha por la vida... terror..terror...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero lo uso para mis fines malévolos… digo para ustedes, con mucho cariño n_n

**¡¿Muertos?**

_**Capítulo I: Halloween**_

**En una noche en donde todos los niños se disfrazan de los personajes más terroríficos que puedan haber, donde toda la maldad cobra vida… un día para pedir dulces…. Y en la casa de los kinomoto no era la excepción. Sakura y Tomoyo de 12 años respectivamente se preparaban con sus trajes para recolectar los mas deliciosos dulces y espantar a algunos niños…. Sakura, una gran card captor, a mitad de su travesía (n/a: este capítulo está antes de que empiece a cambiar las cartas, para que no hayan dudas n_n) se detenía para disfrutar de una fiesta que daba a la fecha de 31 de octubre. **

**-**Sakurita, ¡de verás divina en este disfraz! –dijo Tomoyo con unos ojos en forma de extrellas

**Sakura n_n'''**

**-**espero que Lee y Eriol ya estén listos –dijo Sakura contenta

-bien, está listo –dijo Tomoyo levantándolo

**Sakura se cambió, su traje era el de una hada, tenia alas en forma de mariposa, unas zapatillas de ballet rosa con cintas entrelazadas que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla, amarrados con una moñita rosa a un lado, con un cascabel en medio, tenia una falda en forma de pétalos, en la punta de cada pétalo, un cascabel pequeñito, casi no sonaban, pero le daba un bonito detalle, en la cintura, tenia una moña grande hacia atrás de color blanco, la parte de arriba era de tirantes, pero en los tirantes estaba unido a mangas blancas largas, con decoraciones de enredaderas rosa, tenia una cinta de diadema en la cabeza, de color blanco, con una moña arriba. Tomoyo la empezó a filmar, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Sakura estaba toda colorada.**

**-**¿y tu disfraz Tomoyo? –preguntó Sakura

-yo no llevaré –dijo Tomoyo –si lo llevo… ¡no podré grabarte amiga! –dijo con ojos llorosos

-Sakura, tienes visitas –gritó Fujitaka desde la sala (padre de Sakura)

-¡ya voy! –exclamó Sakura

**Sakura bajó las escaleras seguida de Tomoyo, cuando llegaron a la sala, vieron que Syaoran y Eriol estaban sentados esperándolas, Syaoran llevaba un traje de caballero de edad media, solo que la armadura nada mas en el pecho, los brazos y las piernas, se veía muy ligero y cómodo, tenia una capa de color carmesí y su espada que usaba para convocar sus hechizos, llevaba un antifaz negro que le daba un aire enigmático. **

**Eriol llevaba un traje de vampiro, todo de negro, con sus dientes afilados, su pelo un poco alborotado, cuando sonreía, sus dientes le daban un aspecto un tanto siniestro con ternura… ¿eso existe? Con Eriol si. **

**-**¡que trajes tan expectaculares! –exclamó Sakura viéndolos detalladamente

**Syaoran solo se coloró y le agradeció con la cabeza, Eriol y Tomoyo rieron en silencio.**

**-**bueno, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Eriol sonriendo

-señorita Daidoulli ¿y su disfraz? –preguntó Eriol

-ajajajaja yo no llevare –dijo Tomoyo –quiero grabar todo –

-¿segura? –dijimos los tres

-claro –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

**Los cuatro se despidieron del señor Kinomoto y se fueron a la calle, donde estaba llena de niños, adolescentes disfrazados y de adultos acompañándolos, los cuatro (Sakura al lado de Syaoran y Eriol al lado de Tomoyo) caminando con sus bolsas, (exceptuando a Tomoyo claro) hacia la primera casa.**

**-**¡esto va a ser divertido! –exclamó Sakura sonriendo

**En la primera casa, a todos les dieron chocolates y caramelos rellenos. Y así fueron pasando por varias casas, ya caminando hacia la siguiente casa, tenían que pasar por un cementerio, que ese día lo mantenían abierto, y era la única forma para llegar a ella.**

**-**cuenta la leyenda –dijo Eriol mientras estaban frente al cementerio –que ahí vivía una anciana con su familia, pero de la nada, unos brujos entraron ahí, asesinando a todos –dijo con voz siniestra

-¡que miedoo! –dijo Sakurita refugiándose en el pecho de Syaoran

-mee… jor no pasemos por aquí –dijo Syaoran tan colorado como un tomate (o jitomate)

-lo siento Sakura, olvide que no te gustaban las historias de miedo –se excusó Eriol

-¡AHHHHHH! –exclamó Tomoyo

**Nadie la había estado viendo, cuando Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol voltearon a ver, vieron que Tomoyo era arrastrada con una fuerza invisible, hacia más allá de la vista, con una velocidad…. **

**-**¡TOMOYO! –gritaron los tres yendo detrás de ella

**Vieron que entró a la casa veloz…. Cerrándose la puerta de un golpe, los tres corrieron hacia la puerta, pero una fuerza invisible los lanzó hacia el suelo, unos metros lejos de la casa.**

**La casa era de tres niveles, bastante ancha, arruinada, vieja, de madera rota, se calculaban unas 25 habitaciones, con dos chimeneas, ventanas rotas…. Un jardín muerto. Todo el panorama era demasiado tétrico…. **

**-**¡tenemos que sacarla de ahí! –exclamó Sakura

-¡Tomoyo! –exclamó Eriol sin esperar a nada

**Sin esperar a nada respecto a que se levantó de inmediato, convocó su báculo de una forma veloz y lanzó varios hechizos hacia la puerta, que apenas si se movía. Syaoran y Sakura se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos….**

**-**¿puedes usar magia? –exclamaron los dos

-¡que importa eso ahora! –exclamó Eriol enojado -¡hay que sacar a Tomoyo de ahí!

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos:!**

**Esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió en este dia de halloween…. Y el dia de los muertos también, es una historia inédita, asi que no piensen en que Eriol molesta a Sakura con las cartas que tiene que convertir, es para aclaración, que se me olvidó hacerlo antes, es una historia de terror y magia, espero que les guste y lo pondré tan rápido como pueda, no se preocupen, no dejare de actualizar las otras, pretendo dar un espacio de dos días para que no se pierda la esencia del terror de esta semana muajajaja**

**¿Qué irá a pasar con Tomoyo? ¿saldrán vivos de ahí? ¿Cómo que Eriol tiene magia si es un niño normal? Muchas de esta y mas preguntas en el próximo capítulo XD**

**Gracias a todos los que me siguen en las otras historias, los espero con los brazos abiertos y espero que le guste, de todo corazón gracias de ante mano y que la musa os acompañe XD**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero lo uso para mis fines malévolos… digo para ustedes, con mucho cariño n_n

Aclaraciones: Disculpen, no me explique bien n_n'', Eriol aquí es un niño normal…. (olvidemos al mago clow en esta historia) pero con magia, como es una historia corta le quite lo "clow" XD

**¡¿Muertos?**

_**Capítulo II: "El Fantasma del Desván"**_

**Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron viendo por un momento mientras Eriol seguía lanzando hechizos con su báculo que tiene forma de sol, luego se volteó y les vio enojado.**

**-**¿se van a dignar a ayudarme? –dijo Eriol

-lo siento, impresión del momento –dijo Sakura

-bien, primero tenemos que pensar en como entrar y luego como buscaremos a Daidoulli –dijo Syaoran

-podría cortar lo que protege la entrada con mi espada –dijo Sakura

-¿asi que ustedes si poseen magia? –dijo Eriol

-si claro –dijeron los dos

-luego charlamos, hay que sacar a Tomoyo de ese lugar –dijo Sakura

-bien, convoca a espada, yo te protegeré por si no funciona –dijo Syaoran

**Sakura… se le quedó viendo…**

**-**ya lo vimos a él que tiene magia, asi que no creo que haya problema ¿verdad? –dijo Syaoran

-esta bien ¿prometes guardar el secreto? –dijo Sakura

-claro pequeña Sakura, guarden mi secreto también por favor –dijo Eriol

-si –dijo Sakura sonriente

**Sakura sacó su llave en forma de estrella (n/a: ya tienen las cartas clow… es un universo alterno…. Por decirlo así, clow…. Dejemoslo para otra ocasión, aparte.. muajajajaja) y se elevó de su mano.**

**-**llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, ¡muéstrate ahora ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo! ¡libérate! –exclamó Sakura

**Salió un viento que rodeó a Sakura, y la llave se transformó en báculo de estrella, lo agitó y sacó una carta.**

**-**¡listo Lee! –exclamó Sakura

-¡adelante! –exclamó Syaoran

-¡espada! –exclamó Sakura lanzándola al aire

**La tocó con su báculo y al instante, el báculo se transformó en una espada rosa, los tres corrieron hacia la casa, Sakura alzó la espada y dio un tajazo a la puerta, destrozándola por completo, entraron sin frenar, chocando con una mesa demasiado bajita, cayendo todos al suelo. De la nada, la puerta se restauró por completo. Esto asustó a Sakura.**

**-**tranquila –dijo Syaoran abrazándola –vamos –la paró junto con el

-Tomoyo –susurró Sakura para darse valor

-¡vamos! –exclamó Eriol adelantándose

-¡espera Eriol! –exclamó Sakura

**Eriol hizo caso omiso a los gritos de ellos, subió las escaleras hacia el primer nivel, cuando ellos quisieron subir las escaleras, estas desaparecieron junto con Eriol, de la nada un fantasma de una mujer delgada, joven, de ojos salvajes, de sonrisa sarcástica, tenia un aura oscura alrededor de ella, los vio con diversión siniestra.**

**-**hola niños –dijo la fantasma

-¡suelta a nuestros amigos! –exclamó Syaoran

-primero preocúpense de sus vidas, porque morirán en mis manos –dijo la fantasma riendo al final

**Desapareció de la nada, de repente, la casa empezó a tomar forma, todo empezó a cambiar, Sakura estaba en shock… Syaoran la abrazó y de repente, el suelo desapareció. Cayendo en la oscuridad, Syaoran solo la abrazó fuerte….. **

**-XD-XD**

**-**Eriol…. Eriol –dijo Tomoyo entre sollozos

-¿Qué…? –dijo Eriol abriendo los ojos

**Estaban en un cuarto, Eriol estaba acostado en una cama, mientras que Tomoyo estaba sentada a un lado de el, sollozando. Eriol colocó una mano en la mejilla de Tomoyo, pero al moverse, le dolió el costado, se sujetó con fuerza, Tomoyo le quiso revisar pero el no se lo permitió.**

**-**estoy bien –dijo Eriol recostándose de nuevo -¿y tu? Estas bien?

-si, estoy bien –dijo Tomoyo

-que bueno –dijo Eriol sonriéndole

-y tu no lo estás –dijo Tomoyo seria –el fantasma te azotó contra el suelo y techo, como para que no estés asi –

-no recuerdo nada –dijo Eriol cerrando los ojos

-tenemos que salir de esta casa –dijo Tomoyo -¿y Sakura?

-mmm… -dijo Eriol entre sueños

-esto esta muy mal –dijo Tomoyo viéndole

**-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos! Aquí inicia el segundo capítulo de esta loca y macabra historia, ¿Syaoran y Sakura estarán bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasó con la fantasma? Muchas preguntas y mas en el siguiente cap de este terrorífico….. fic… muajajaa (nota: si van a ser un poco cortos, dependiendo de la inspiración XD, aunque ponerlos diarios creo que compensara XD)**

**Gracias por leerme y a: **

eviita cullen: bueno, espero haberte resuelto la duda, y gracias por leerme XD

gracias a todos y los espero al dia siguiente con el siguiente episodio XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero lo uso para mis fines malévolos… digo para ustedes, con mucho cariño n_n

Aclaraciones: Disculpen, no me explique bien n_n'', Eriol aquí es un niño normal…. (olvidemos al mago clow en esta historia) pero con magia, como es una historia corta le quite lo "clow" XD

**¡¿Muertos?**

_**Capítulo III: "El Fantasma Sanguinario"**_

**Todo estaba oscuro, solo sentía que tenia abrazado a alguien, el cuerpo le sentía adolorido…. Y una sensación oscura cubría todo el lugar. De la nada, quien tenía abrazado se separó de el, sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad.**

**-**Lee… -

-¿Sak…ura? –dijo Syaoran

-¿estas.. bien? –dijo Sakura sonriéndole

-eso… creo y tu? –dijo Syaoran

-si… estoy bien –dijo Sakura

-yo… ahh –dijo Syaoran apenas moviéndose

-tranquilo, no te muevas –dijo Sakura –el golpe fue muy fuerte… ehh… ¿syaoran? –dijo colorándose sin que se notase

-ahh… me llamaste por mi nombre –dijo Syaoran sintiendo una calidez en su pecho de pura felicidad

-ehh.. es que… me llamaste por… mi nombre –dijo Sakura nerviosa

-ahh….eso.. ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –preguntó Syaoran

-claro –dijo Sakura -¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –

-claro, Sakura –dijo Syaoran

**Los dos se quedaron viendo, con sus miradas llenas de cariño… escondido, sin admitir sus sentimientos, pero demostrándolos con miradas. De la nada se oyó una risa maniática, Sakura se levantó y ayudó a Syaoran a ponerse de pie.**

**-¡**bruja aparécete! –exclamó Syaoran

-¡mocosos! ¡morirán en mis manos! Jajajaja –rió maquiavélicamente

**El fantasma apareció delante de ellos, de la nada se transformó en una mujer de 25 a 30 años, piel oscura, ojos verdes, cabello rizado café. Sakura se quedó impresionada, Syaoran sacó su espada y se colocó en posición de ataque a pesar de que estaba lastimado.**

**-**tienes coraje mocoso –dijo la mujer

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres de nosotros? –exclamó Syaoran enojado

-sus vidas –dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura

-deseo consumir almas mágicas poderosas, son sumamente deliciosas, todo este tiempo solo he comido de niños inútiles –

**Los dos se quedaron estupefactos al oir eso. **

**-**bueno, no charlo con la comida, asi que listos para morir jajajaja –dijo la mujer

-Sakura, los dos la mandaremos a volar –dijo Syaoran

-entendido –dijo Sakura

**La mujer alzó las manos y de la nada salieron unos rayos que cayeron en Syaoran, Sakura había sido empujada a tiempo. Sakura aprovechó y lanzó y carta del viento. Logró sujetar a la mujer, Syaoran convocó a su pergamino del dios del trueno, dándole de lleno. Ella logró safarse de los ataques, de la nada apareció Tomoyo amarrada al lado de la mujer.**

**-**¡Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura

-entréguense a mi y ella estará… a salvo –dijo la mujer sonriendo malévolamente

-¡maldita! –exclamó Syaoran sujetándose un costado

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**¿Qué harán ahora que se enfrentan a este dilema? ¿Cómo rescatarán a Tomoyo? ¿Cómo saldrán vivos de ese lugar? Y Eriol? Estará bien? No se pierdan un emocionante episodio de esta malévola historia XD**

**Disculpen la demora, pero es que me quede sin internet, luego sin inspiración y asi, espero que les guste este cap.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron en esta loca historia, a los que me leen y a los que me agregaron en favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias, por ustedes esta loca escritora vive! XD**

**Los estoy haciendo cortos para publicarlo diario o dos días lo mas n_n, asi que espero que les guste y sus comentarios que avivan mi alma XD**

**Jane XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero lo uso para mis fines malévolos… digo para ustedes, con mucho cariño n_n

Aclaraciones: Disculpen, no me explique bien n_n'', Eriol aquí es un niño normal…. (olvidemos al mago clow en esta historia) pero con magia, como es una historia corta le quite lo "clow" XD

**¡¿Muertos?**

_**Capítulo IV: "Porque las cosas son aun mas complicadas"**_

**Tenia a Tomoyo, ellos dos estaban frente a la fantasma-mujer y Eriol… ni noticias de el. Las cosas eran aún peor de lo que pensaban.**

**-**su peor pesadilla acaba de llegar jajaja –dijo la mujer

-¡¿Dónde está Eriol? –exclamaron Syaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-muerto… mmm si, muerto –dijo ella con sorna

**Los dos se quedaron estupefactos, Tomoyo negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Los dos no la vieron y empezaron a atacarla.**

**-¡**dios del fuego ven! –exclamó Syaoran convocando fuego del pergamino chino

-¡viento, conviértete en las cadenas de la justicia! –exclamó Sakura

**Los ataques se unieron y lanzaron a la bruja hacia atrás, pero ella no se los haría fácil. Alzó su mano y creó una onda expansiva que hizo que volara todo lo que tenía enfrente.**

**-**¡escudo! –exclamó Sakura convocando a la carta

**El golpe lo recibió la carta convocada, dejándoles ilesos del ataque de la mujer. Syaoran movió su espada de forma circular, y la sembró en la tierra mientras hacia un sello con sus manos (una forma específico con sus manos). De la nada, salió un golem de tierra, que atacó a la mujer con un mazo gigante de tierra. La mujer alzó la mano y convocó un viento fuerte que destruyó el golem. Sakura sacó tres cartas y las convocó al mismo tiempo.**

**-**¡Vamos Syaoran! ¡con todo lo que tenemos ¡ -exclamó Sakura lanzando sus cartas al cielo -¡fuego! ¡agua! ¡tierra! ¡ayúdenos a detener a esa mujer! –

**Las tres cartas se dirigieron hacia la mujer, Syaoran giró tres veces la espada y la sembró al mismo tiempo que Sakura había convocado sus cartas, convocó a tres golems de tierra y ellos atacaron de una vez, se produjo una gran explosión y una nube de humo, polvo y demás que no dejó ver nada.**

**-¡**mocosos impertinentes! ¡los haré sufrir! –exclamó la mujer

**Cuando al fin disipó todo lo que nublaba la vista, vio que los dos no estaban y cuando volteo, vio que su rehén había escapado.**

**-**genial, ¿quieren jugar ehh? Pues entro a su juego –dijo ella riendo

**En otro lado de la casa, los tres corrían por las escaleras, llegando al cuarto donde se encontraba Eriol, Tomoyo les había contado veloz lo que había sucedido. Entraron y Syaoran subió a su espalda a Eriol, quienes empezaron a bajar al segundo piso. De la nada, las escaleras se convirtieron en un resbaladero o resbaladilla por la cual todos cayeron de bruces al piso de abajo. **

**-**bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla –dijo ella riendo maquiavélicamente

-XD-XD_XXDXDXDXD

**¿Por qué todo se complica? ¿Por qué esa mujer come almas? ¿podrán salir con vida nuestros héroes? ¿todo se arreglará? No dejen de leer esta historia misteriosa…. Y problemática.**

**Hola a todos!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir, como lo he estado haciendo por dia, van a ser cortos, pero espero que les guste y los espero mañana en otro capítulo donde pelearan por su vida. **

**XD**

**Que la musa os acompañe XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero lo uso para mis fines malévolos… digo para ustedes, con mucho cariño n_n

Aclaraciones: Disculpen, no me explique bien n_n'', Eriol aquí es un niño normal…. (olvidemos al mago clow en esta historia) pero con magia, como es una historia corta le quite lo "clow" XD

**¡¿Muertos?**

_**Capítulo V: "La Muerte… Inevitable o simplemente esquivarle?"**_

**La verdad… es que estaban atrapados. La mujer los había atrapado, los tres se pusieron de pie, dejaron a Eriol atrás con Tomoyo, Syaoran y Sakura cubriéndolos y en posición de ataque.**

**-**niños tontos ¡¿acaso no se han dado cuenta de que no podrán ganarme? ¡ -exclamó la mujer dando una carcajada

-¡muerete bruja! –exclamó Syaoran alzando su espada

-¡déjanos en paz! –exclamó Sakura

-¡jamás! ¡los torturaré hasta que supliquen por sus vidas! –exclamó la mujer

-¡que miedo! –exclamó Tomoyo

-¡ataquen! –exclamó Syaoran

**Los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo, Sakura con cuatro cartas de los cuatro elementos, Syaoran atacó convocando varios pergaminos, todo se mezcló y chocó contra el ataque de la bruja… quien ni se inmutó, y la misma fuerza del choque los lanzó a todos hacia los extremos.**

**La mujer se levantó y se limpió el vestido, vio que los niños estaban apenas levantándose.**

**-**Syaoran –dijo Sakura apenas levantándose

-no aguantaremos mucho –dijo Syaoran

-ah… todos juntos… ahh –dijo Eriol gimiendo del dolor –destruyan la casa

-¿la casa? –dijeron los dos

-ella esta vinculada… ahhh… la casa –dijo Eriol de nuevo adolorido

-¿Cómo salimos? –dijo Sakura

-¡no escaparán de mi! –exclamó asustada la mujer

-Sakura, si morimos aquí… -dijo Syaoran

-no moriremos –dijo Sakura

-dejame terminar, si morimos aquí solo quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho –dijo Syaoran tan rojo como un tomate

-y tu a mi –dijo Sakura

**Los dos correspondían sus sentimientos, pero si hubiera sido otro lado, de seguro que se hubieran besado… pero tenían algo pendiente, pero el decir sus sentimientos había hecho que volviera su fuerza.**

**-**tomen –dijo Eriol apareciendo su báculo

**Logró convocar un hechizo, que los envolvió por completo (a Sakura y Syaoran), el les sonrió.**

**-**este es mi aporte, ahora adelante –dijo Eriol cayendo de nuevo incosciente

-¡Eriol! –exclamaron los dos

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Tomoyo

**La mujer había atacado de nuevo, pero la magia que los envolvía los protegía por completo. Y también evitando que dañara a Tomoyo.**

**-¡**malditos niños! –exclamó de nuevo lanzando una variedad de ataques mágicos que solo rebotaban

-¡Sakura! ¡Con todas nuestras fuerzas! –dijo Syaoran

-sii –dijo Sakura

**La magia de Eriol los envolvió a los cuatro, girando tan veloz que apenas se notaba. Los dos juntaron su magia en sus armas o artefactos, espada y báculo, convocando viento, agua, tierra y fuego, con un canto especial.**

**-"**viento levanta el mal, fuego quema el mal, tierra destruye el mal, agua, limpia el lugar del mal, permítenos derrotar a este ser que nos ha acorradado y permítenos salir de este lugar, destruir ese halo de mal que arraiga este lugar y que todo quede en paz" –exclamaron al unísono

**Los ataques se mezclaron y rodearon la casa, destruyéndola con velocidad, la bruja empezó a desmoronarse conforme la casa iba siendo destruida y quemada, desde los cimientos hasta el techo, los gritos eran ensordecedores, Sakura y Syaoran se vieron cariñosamente y luego vieron con ferocidad hacia arriba, donde juntaban sus armas, dándole mas poder, todo el poder que poseían. En pocos minutos, fueron lanzados fuera de la casa, y esta termino de destruirse por completo, ni las cenizas quedaron. Los cuatro vieron sorprendidos como todo se había ido, Sakura cayó de rodillas, Syaoran la atrapó, pero su debilidad hizo que la dejara en el suelo, los dos vieron con asombro que la mujer se dirigía hacia ellos. Asustado se levantaron como pudieron, empuñando sus armas.**

**-**gracias –dijo ella sonriéndoles mientras se desvanecía en el viento

**Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y luego del cansancio cayeron al suelo, los dos juntos, casi en un abrazo..**

**XCDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Perdón por la tardanza XD, pero es que la U, y todo lo de mas se me junto y me invadió la inspiración, tiempo y tiempo, y hasta ahorita pude terminarle XD, bueno ya solo falta un capitulo mas, pobres chicos, si que la sufrieron… pero ¿Qué es lo que pasó? La respuesta a esta pregunta la verán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos los que lo pusieron en alertas, en favoritos, a los que me leen y los que me enviaron reviews, de todo corazón muchas gracias, ustedes son la musa para que continue XD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. N_n**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero lo uso para mis fines malévolos… digo para ustedes, con mucho cariño n_n

Aclaraciones: Disculpen, no me explique bien n_n'', Eriol aquí es un niño normal…. (olvidemos al mago clow en esta historia) pero con magia, como es una historia corta le quite lo "clow" XD

**¡¿Muertos?**

_**Capítulo VI: "Porque las Apariencias Engañan"**_

**Su cuerpo lo sentía hecho pedazos, su energía… perdida. No tenía fuerzas para nada, ni para sentir… **

**Abrió los ojos lentamente, vio que estaba en un cuarto que estaba alumbrado a medias, lleno de muebles, de algunas alfombras y cadenas…. ¿cadenas?... **

**Las cosas no estaban bien, no distinguía en donde se encontraba. De la nada quiso moverse y se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado, y de pie, colgaba en cierta parte ya que las manos estaban encadenadas arriba de su cabeza, sus pies, encadenados al piso. Más que sorprendido, empezó a buscar con la mirada a Sakura… pero no había señales de ella. Eriol estaba del lado izquierdo, inconsciente, en la misma posición que el, pero algo le sorprendió… estaba sangrando de un costado.**

**Esto lo asustó bastante, estaba mas que desesperado ya que solo ellos estaban en la habitación. Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Vio su espada que estaba en una mesa, junto con sus pergaminos. **

**-**ahhhh… -se quejó Eriol

-Eriol! –exclamó Syaoran

**Eriol no respondió a los gritos de Syaoran. En eso entró la misma mujer con la que habían peleado… **

**¿ella? De golpe recordó todo lo que había pasado, ¿acaso había sido un sueño? ¿o estaba en una pesadilla?**

-creo que tendrás dudas, jovencito –dijo ella viéndose las uñas –primero, no estas soñando, segundo, los tengo a mi merced, y tercero, podré por fin devorar sus almas, pero no te preocupes, aun no puedo hacerlo, necesito ciertas cosas, lo que si es que tu…. ¿novia? Jejeje si disfrutó de mis cuchillos especiales, al igual que la otra chica, lo bueno es que en poco tiempo ellas dejarán de existir –terminó con una risa macabra

-¡si le hiciste algo a mi Sakura te mataré! –bramó Syaoran con furia

-ya se lo hice jajajaja –exclamó con alegría macabra

-¡Maldita bruja! –gritó Syaoran

-di lo que quieras –dijo la mujer –ya no me importa –

-creo que tu amigo… esta a punto de irse –rió con sorna la mujer

**De la nada desapareció, Syaoran ocultó su rostro bajando la cabeza… de la nada empezó a llorar en silencio, de impotencia. ¡¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado a es extremo?**

**-**Tomoyo… -susurró Eriol débilmente

-Eriol… despierta –dijo Syaoran en la misma posición

-Sya…oran –dijo Eriol débil

-vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí y salvar a Sakura y a Tomoyo –dijo Syaoran viéndole

-Tomoyo… -dijo Eriol de nuevo –ok –

**De la nada, las cadenas se abrieron, dejando caer a los dos, Syaoran aun puso las manos en el suelo, Eriol se fue al suelo. Syaoran lo acomodó en su hombro, revisándole sus heridas. **

**-**"esto se ve mal" –pensó Syaoran

**Tenia varias costillas rotas, y una de ellas había hecho una pequeña herida en el costado, sangrando poco, pero aun asi peligrosa. Eriol entre abrió los ojos, viéndolo.**

**-**¿Cómo estas? –dijo Eriol

-tu como estas, sería yo quien te hiciera la pregunta –dijo Syaoran

-reclámame… luego –dijo Eriol –vamos…. Por… ellas… -

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, acomodaré estas costillas, pero no debes de gritar –dijo Syaoran –toma –le puso la camisa en la boca –muérdela tanto como puedas, esto será doloroso

**Eriol asintió, y Syaoran con magia procedió a acomodarle las costillas, soldándolas de nuevo. Eriol mordió la camisa tan fuerte, que sentía que se le iba a quebrar la mandíbula, solo dejaba salir pequeños sollozos, Syaoran lo hacía tan rápido como podía, no quería que sufriera mas de la cuenta. A los pocos minutos, termino de soldarlos y acomodarlos, cerró la herida y revisó que solo eso tenia mal en su cuerpo. Eriol estaba agitado y sudoroso, el cuerpo le temblaba terriblemente. **

**Syaoran respiraba entre cortado, había sido más difícil de lo que había imaginado, pero era la única forma, de no ser así, el solo no podría rescatar a las dos y eliminar a la mujer. Se sentía inútil… Eriol se quitó la camisa de la boca.**

**-**gracias –dijo Eriol cerrando los ojos –tenemos que ir por ellas

-lo se, dame unos minutos –dijo Syaoran respirando igual

-¿estas bien? –preguntó Eriol sin levantarse

**-**claro –dijo Syaoran sin verle

-ok –dijo Eriol

**Apenas si pasaron dos minutos, Syaoran se levantó y fue a ver a la puerta… cerrada. Empezó a ver a todos lados, había una ventana, empezó a forzarla sin hacer mucho ruido y la abrió, esta daba a otro cuarto, pero estaba la puerta abierta. Levantó a Eriol y lo ayudó a que subiera por la ventana y pasara al otro lado, el cruzó ágilmente.**

**Apenas si se veía por donde caminar, revisaron el cuarto con cuidado, pero no había nadie. Salieron al pasillo y se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy oscuro ese lugar…**

**-**estamos en el sótano –dijo Eriol

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –susurró Syaoran

-por la poca luminosidad que hay en el lugar –susurró Eriol

-como que sabes algo mas –dijo Syaoran

-te lo contaré en el camino, vamos –dijo Eriol caminando

**Los dos empezaron a caminar en la serpenteante casa.. esperaban hallarlas vivas, sanas y lo mas importante, poder sacarlas de ese lugar.**

**XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Muajajaja!**

**A pesar de todo pude publicarla! Y no es el final de esta historia…. Apenas comienza muajajajajaj! La malvada mujer ha hecho muchas cosas, hasta engañarlos, (a mi también), asi que ahora que pasará? Syaoran y eriol lograrán salvar a sus amores? Lograrán vencer a la invencible y malvada mujer! Esperen en el próximo capitulo de esta historia… macabra.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que la historia les este gustando, las cosas se van a poner mas peliagudas, se que dije que seria este el ultimo cap, pero la malvada mujer me engaño asi que ni modo… disculpen que no les conteste el review, pero estoy escribiendo esto mientras hago tarea XD….. asi que e cuanto pueda, los contesto con el inbox, gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, me han inspirado mucho.**

**Que la musa os acompañe XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero lo uso para mis fines malévolos… digo para ustedes, con mucho cariño n_n

Aclaraciones:

1) Disculpen, no me explique bien n_n'', Eriol aquí es un niño normal…. (olvidemos al mago clow en esta historia) pero con magia, como es una historia corta le quite lo "clow" XD

2) La mujer de la que hablo es la misma que vieron desaparecer, es la misma que los atacó desde el principio.

**¡¿Muertos?**

_**Capítulo VII: "¿Frente a la Adversidad… o la Muerte?"**_

**Syaoran y Eriol caminaban en silencio buscando en cada cuarto, hasta que oyeron unos gritos desgarradores. Se dirigieron veloces hasta el lugar, donde se escondieron. Vieron que Sakura y Tomoyo estaban amarradas por la cintura y los brazos hacia atrás, pero sentadas en el suelo. La mujer que los había atacado antes y que aún seguía estando en ese lugar, movía un látigo con violencia, con intención de asustarlas.**

**-**¿Cómo es que no la derrotamos? –susurró Syaoran a Eriol

-es que nunca lo hicimos –dijo Eriol –ella nos hipnotizó antes de caer inconscientes –

-¿Qué? – Susurró Syaoran exaltado –no puede ser

-lo se –dijo Eriol cerrando los ojos –ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que nos mate a todos –susurró suavemente

**Los dos vieron de nuevo hacia el cuarto.**

**-**a ver perras –dijo la mujer -¡¿Dónde está la piedra de eneferser? –

-no sabemos de lo que habla –dijo Sakura seria –¡ya se lo hemos dicho muchas veces!

-¡mentirosas! –exclamó ella –ahora verán

**Agitó el látigo en el aire y el golpe iba directo hacia Sakura, ella cerró los ojos y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Syaoran se había metido en medio, deteniendo el latigazo con su brazo.**

**-**¡maldito crio! –dijo ella recogiendo su látigo -¿Cómo te escapaste?

-eso no importa. ¿Qué es eso que le preguntabas a ellas? –dijo Syaoran mientras el brazo le empezaba a sangrar

-también te haces el tonto –dijo ella molesta

-claro que no –dijo Syaoran –nos acusas injustamente sin conocernos –dijo Syaoran

-eso es lo que tu crees –dijo la mujer

-ya se lo que buscas –dijo Eriol apareciendo por detrás

-¿Qué? –dijeron Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran

-¿asi? A ver mocoso –dijo la mujer

-es esto –dijo Eriol mientras le lanzaba algo que ella atrapó –era de mi madre, pero creo que te pertenece –

-¿Cómo que tu madre? –preguntó curiosa la mujer

-es que tu moriste hace mas de 50 años, cuando mi madre era niña –dijo Eriol sentándose mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

-¿Cómo? –dijo ella

-mi madre encontró esto cuando estaba jugando cerca de aquí –dijo Eriol cerrando los ojos –desde entonces, lo ha guardado y me lo heredó, ya que había averiguado de quien era –

-¡no te creo! –exclamó la mujer

-Eriol… ¿estas bien? –dijo Syaoran viéndolo –mejor dicho ¿por eso querías que viniéramos a este lugar? –exclamó enojado

-si –dijo Eriol –y no, no me imagine que ella estaba en este lugar, y que el collar que siempre llevaba era de ella -

-estás mintiendo –dijo la mujer

-¿de que te preocupas? Te lo estoy dando –dijo Eriol cansado –ahora déjales salir

-dirás déjanos –dijo Syaoran

-eso –dijo Eriol

-pues no es solo así –dijo la mujer –además que necesito algunos cuerpos humanos para poder reclamar mi sacrificio –

-oh mierda –dijo Syaoran -¡no te dejaré!

-si como no, en el estado en el que te encuentras, es mejor que aceptes la muerte –dijo la mujer

-peleare hasta deshacerme de ti –dijo Syaoran –aunque muera y te lleve al infierno por ello –

-¡Syaoran! –exclamó Sakura

**Una fuerte ventisca se levantó y los rodeó a los cuatro, la mujer estaba asustada, Syaoran había cerrado los ojos, Eriol miraba cansado todo, Sakura y Tomoyo veían como todo sucedía.**

**-¡**no puede ser! –exclamó la mujer -¡niño estúpido!

-¡por favor, libra del mal al alma en cuestión –exclamó Syaoran mientras su voz se mezclaba con la ventisca –llévate el mal que está sembrado en este lugar! ¡con mi sangre, pago este hechizo, liberadnos ahora!

**Syaoran se hizo un corte en la mano, dejando caer sangre que se desvanecía en la ventisca, esta se tornó de un color rojo oscuro, que se apartó de los demás y rodeó a la mujer, empezando a quemarla, a desprenderla de algo negro, el espíritu se quemó por completo, dejando a ver solo lo que quedaba en el suelo, frente a ellos.**

**Una sombra que estaba parada frente a ellos, con una forma de serpiente, que se quedó paralizado al ver lo sucedido. **

**-**ya sabia que había alguien detrás de esto –dijo Syaoran –pero ahora… ¡ritnatzuo!

**De nuevo la ventisca apareció, empezó a desgarrar a la sombra, la casa empezaba a desmoronarse, Syaoran cayó de rodillas, manteniendo aún concentración, luego puso su mano en el suelo de la cual emanaba una cantidad considerable de sangre, la sangre se rocó en ramificaciones con símbolos, que rodearon al ser y toda la casa, todo se desvaneció, y el ser quedó hecho cenizas, Syaoran sonrió y cayó inconsciente en el lugar. Sakura y Tomoyo gritaron, Eriol se levantó y tomó la mano de Syaoran, pero esta ya no tenía la cicatriz, tocó la frente de Syaoran y se alarmó.**

**Se levantó y desató a Sakura y a Tomoyo velozmente, luego los tres estaban en un santiamén donde estaba Syaoran inconsciente.**

**-**tiene fiebre –dijo Eriol corroborando de nuevo

-tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital –dijo Sakura alarmada

**-**resiste Syaoran –dijo Eriol

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Uy! No me maten, Syaoran se arriesgó por todos y al fin salieron de una forma hasta imprudente podríamos decir, pero ya todos están bien, esperemos que las explicaciones sean dadas. Esperen el próximo capítulo el 15 o 16 de diciembre, cuando regrese del viaje que no puedo posponer n_n**

**Gracias a: **lucy-kamiya, eviita cullen, por sus lindos comentarios y también a los que me leen XD

Hasta pronto y que la musa os acompañe.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero lo uso para mis fines malévolos… digo para ustedes, con mucho cariño n_n

Aclaraciones:

1) Disculpen, no me explique bien n_n'', Eriol aquí es un niño normal…. (olvidemos al mago clow en esta historia) pero con magia, como es una historia corta le quite lo "clow" XD

2) La mujer de la que hablo es la misma que vieron desaparecer, es la misma que los atacó desde el principio.

**¡¿Muertos?**

_**Capítulo VIII: "Porque todo tiene que tener un buen final…"**_

-¡Syaoran! –exclamaba Sakura intentando despertar a Syaoran

**Aún estaban en el suelo, Sakura había puesto la cabeza de Syaoran en su regazo, Tomoyo se había ido corriendo a pedir ayuda, no sabían ni la hora ni el día en el que se encontraban. Eriol se tiró al pasto, estaba exhausto y el dolor en su cuerpo lo había empezado a dominar, ya que Syaoran había reparado el cuerpo, pero el dolor seguía por la inflamación de esas partes. Sakura veía a los dos con desesperación, no sabía que hacer, simplemente empezó a rezar a los cielos para que estuvieran bien y que no se agravara la situación.**

**-**resiste, por favor –susurró Sakura

-estará bien, ten fe –dijo Eriol con el brazo cubriéndole los ojos

**De la nada, apareció una sombra que se empezó a formar con el viento, pero cuando vieron tenía solo la silueta de un hombre, pero era negra y solo tenía ojos rojos y un corte que parecía una boca, pero estaba despedazado en algunos lados, cojeando se acercó un poco.**

**-**no es… -dijo Sakura con miedo

-¡es la jodida sombra que debería haber desaparecido con el hechizo de Syaoran! –exclamó Eriol

-¡no me van a derrotar! –exclamó la sombra de una manera extraña

**Eriol se levantó a trompicones, Sakura se levantó y dejó a Syaoran en el suelo, Eriol convocó con dificultad pero con firmeza su báculo, Sakura convocó su báculo y lo agitó en el aire.**

**-**Eriol, cuida a Syaoran por favor –dijo Sakura seria

-¡no podrás sola contra el! –exclamó Eriol

-tu no estás bien, y necesito que cuides y protejas a Syaoran –dijo Sakura sacando un par de cartas –yo la venceré

-no quiero –dijo Eriol –te cuidaré la espalda y lo protegeré a mi modo –dijo Eriol

-¡waaa niños! ¡jamás me vencerán! –exclamó la sombra

-"resiste Syaoran" –pensó preocupada Sakura

**Agitó su báculo y convocó la carta espada y poder, la sombra también saco una espada que emano de su propio ser, los dos atacaron con fuerza, Sakura lo cortó varias veces con una fuerza y velocidad impresionante, la sombra apenas se defendía, Sakura recibió varias tajadas de la espada de la sombra. Sakura alzó la espada y la metió en el pecho de la silueta, Eriol lanzó un rayo hacia la sombra, que lo petrificó por completo, Sakura sacó la espada y retrocedió a trompicones. Eriol estaba concentrado en mantener a raya a la sombra.**

**-**usa luz con un cantico –dijo Eriol –dilo con el corazón, para acabar con la sombra

-no tengo tanto poder –dijo Sakura –para lograr deshacernos de ella –

-claro que si, yo te ayudaré –dijo Eriol –vamos, sino atacará a otras personas

-si –dijo Sakura

**La sombra expulsó una especie de neblina negra, Sakura no perdió tiempo y alzó la carta de la luz, el báculo la tocó y esta despidió unos lazos que empezaron a esfumar la neblina, luz rodeó a la sombra y esta empezó a quemarse, sakura mantenía la carta con dificultad, Eriol llegó y puso su mano en el báculo para poder ayudarle con magia. Los dos estaban fatigados, de la nada, Eriol se desmayó y cayó al suelo, Sakura estaba asustada, de repente, sintió unos brazo rodeándola, era Syaoran quien la estaba abrazando de esa manera, luego puso una mano en el báculo y luz empezó a brillar aún mas. **

**-**no te rindas, tu eres capaz de lograrlo –dijo Syaoran

-Syaoran! –exclamó Sakura viéndole

-tranquila, debemos de derrotarla, sino esto se pondrá peor –dijo Syaoran

-bien –dijo Sakura

**En seguida, la luz aumentó fuertemente, cegándolos a todos.**

**-XD_XD_XDXDXDX**

**Sakura despertó adolorida, sentía que estaba en una roca. Abrio lentamente los ojos y empezó a ver a su alrededor. Lo primero de lo que se percató es que estaba encadenada de pies y manos a una roca, en la cual estaba acostada, lo segundo es que estaban en un lugar extraño, en unas ruinas griegas, y lo que la dejó asustada fue ver a Syaoran golpeado, y viendo al techo enojado. A su lado, estaba Tomoyo, quien veía al lado contrario para ver a Eriol que estaba a la par suya, los cuatro formaban un círculo extraño, las cadenas les apretaron hasta ponerles las manos arriba de la cabeza, las cadenas de los pies se pegaron a la roca, dejándoles las piernas inmóviles. Las rocas se levantaron y los dejaron a los cuatro parados y alineados, todos miraban hacia el frente, donde se encontraba la misma mujer que supuestamente habían terminado con ella… sin lugar a dudas, ella estaba ahí y les ganó.**

**-**bienvenidos… a su peor pesadilla –exclamó la mujer con malicia

-XS-XS-XS-ta ta da –XS_S

**No me maten!, de por si las cosas se pusieron feas feas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó? ¿Por qué están encadenados? ¿todo lo que sufrieron fue en vano? Y encima, las heridas están peor que antes, esta es una historia… con un capítulo con título sarcástico, asi que….. las cosas aun no terminan para ellos… espero que salgan bien.**

**Disculpen la demora, pero estaba de viaje y la verdad que ponerse al dia está complicado… ya tenia escrito los capítulos de todas las historias, pero me esta costando escribir todo… creo que me excedi jajajaja, bueno, gracias a todos por siempre esperar esta historia, que ni se como va a terminar muajajaXD**

**No os preocupéis, que si voy a terminar la historia, pero con eso que estuve de viaje, no he podido pasar las historias de papel a digital XD, asi que ténganme un poquito de paciencia, este fic aun continua…. Muajajajajaja**

**Saludos a todos y disculpen siempre que no les contesto, pero les agradezco de todo corazón que siempre me dejen sus comentarios y me lean, eso me hace muy feliz y me ayuda a continuar n_n**

**Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.**

**Saludos y que la musa os acompañe XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pero lo uso para mis fines malévolos… digo para ustedes, con mucho cariño n_n

Aclaraciones:

1) Disculpen, no me explique bien n_n'', Eriol aquí es un niño normal…. (olvidemos al mago clow en esta historia) pero con magia, como es una historia corta le quite lo "clow" XD

2) La mujer de la que hablo es la misma que vieron desaparecer, es la misma que los atacó desde el principio.

**¡¿Muertos?**

_**Capítulo XI: "Ritual Sangriento"**_

**Todos estaban amarrados de pi en esas rocas cuadradas, que daban forma a un ritual extraño. Todos estaban estupefactos, intranquilos y sobre todo: temerosos de lo que fuera a pasar. Era una situación que se había salido del control.**

**-**¡amarenat alienser! –exclamó la mujer entonando un cántico mágico

**Las piedras empezaron a brillar, extrayendo poco a poco la energía de los cuatro cuerpos, pero de la nada, llegaron kerberos (en su forma de león) y Yue, quienes atacaron a la mujer con múltiples hechizos, entre todo el jaleo que armaron, Kerberos se acercó a los cuatro y les quitó las cadenas, como siempre dejando de último a Syaoran.**

**-**Sakura no me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera dejado –dijo Kerberos con malicia

**Syaoran no respondió, solo le miró como si quisiera matarlo.**

**-**¡huyan! –exclamó Yue

**Todos salieron corriendo mientras salían de ese lugar, de la nada hubo una explosión que provocó que las rocas del techo se desprendieran por completo y les cayeran encima…**

**-**¡Nooooo! –exclamó Sakura despertando sudada

**Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en su cuarto, tenía su piyama puesta. Se pasó una mano por la frente espantada, y si lo pensaba ¿realmente todo había sido un mal sueño?**

**Su hermano y padre entraron corriendo a su habitación preguntándole si estaba bien, por lo del grito. Sakura asintió y les comentó solamente que había sido una pesadilla. Al cerrarla puerta, Kero salió de su gaveta a su encuentro. **

**-**¿de verdad no fue real? –se preguntó Sakura a si misma

-¿de que hablas Sakura? –preguntó Kero

-¿Qué dia es hoy Kero? –

-hoy es treinta y uno de octubre –dijo Kero –aparte, recuérdate que quedaste con Tomoyo y el chiquillo para ir a pedir dulces –

-eso si –dijo Sakura suspirando

**Al llegar la noche, Sakura ya tenia puesto su disfraz, lo estaba acomodando pero lo que había soñado/ vivido la tenia preocupada. Se alejó del espejo con premura, luego bajó a la cocina a comer unos caramelos, cuando tocaron a la puerta y abrió. Eran Tomoyo, Syaoran y Eriol que llegaban con la misma cara de preocupación. Sakura los dejó pasar y todos se sentaron.**

**-**¿todos soñaron lo mismo de la casa? –preguntó Eriol

**Todos asintieron. Eriol suspiró.**

**-**puede ser que haya sido solo una pesadilla infundida –dijo Eriol –lo más probable es que nunca pasó

-¿nunca pasó? –exclamó Syaoran -¿Quién no lo sintió como si fuese en carne propia?

-eso si, pero sabes que los sueños para eso son porque…. –dijo Eriol deteniendo su avalancha de palabras para ver la pierna descubierta de Syaoran

**Vio que la pierna tenía cicatrices que apenas estaban secando, luego se compuso su disfraz y se sentó. Eso dejó en shock a Sakura, luego se revisó el estómago y los brazos y vio que habían aparecido las cicatrices del sueño. Eriol se recostó pensativo, luego Syaoran le tocó el costado y este hizo una mueca de dolor. Si, todo había sido real.**

**-¿**que haremos ahora? –preguntó Tomoyo

-no creo que encontremos respuestas a todo esto –dijo Eriol –hoy, aclaro –

-¿investigaremos luego? –preguntó Sakura preocupada

-lo se, pero no creo que nadie quiera ir a "la casa" hoy, precisamente –dijo Eriol

**Todos negaron frenéticamente.**

-disfrutemos hoy de los dulces y los bonitos disfraces –dijo Tomoyo animándolos

-eso si –dijo Sakura -¡vamos!

**Los cuatro salieron de la casa, con canastas en forma de calabazas. Pidieron dulces y rieron contentos. Cuando vieron que se acercaban a la calle en donde estaba esa casa, salieron corriendo de ese lugar. La mujer que les había atacado rió contenta desde el techo de su casa, estaba sentada. **

**-**espero que les haya gustado mi bromita del día de brujas –rió con ganas la mujer –amo esas pesadillas jajajajaa – se quedo pensando –debí haberlos hecho sufrir mas –

-si, debiste hacerlo, aunque con esa dosis de terror creo que estarán espantados por toda su vida jajaja a-dijo un chico de cabellos rojizos apareciendo a la par de la mujer

-eso si, bueno, el próximo año… ¿a quien espantaremos? –preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa maligna

Fin

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Muajajajajajaa**

**Vuelvo con el final de esta historia, ya lo tenia hecho pero se me había olvidado subirlo, disculpen el haberles hecho esperar para esto. ¿a que no se esperaban este final? XD**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por leer estos caps que fue un inicio de gore para mi, pero creo que quedo bien ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y les espero en mis historias y una próxima cuando termine una XD**

**Hasta entonces, chiyo asakura fuera. XD**


End file.
